conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gléaoinnenoileun
Gléaoinnenoileun (pronunciation: ˈglau̯nʲəˌnɞlʲən) is an island and National Landscape within the Earldom of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It is an independent barony within the viscountcy of An Móir Leautheinn. The largest settlement of the island and Barony Seat of the barony is An bPóirdhthlas na Shtraidhe. Approximately 7,000 people live on the island. Etymology The name Gléaoinnenoileun is Astrallic for "Vale Island" and refers to the massive valley in the island's centre. Geography The island is located northwest off the coast of the barony of An Táinnemeaoinnigh across the Straidhe na Ghléaoinnenoileun. Geologically it is one of the last outcrops of European Caledonide rock. Although geographically still part of the Lóda na Núille, the rather flattened off hills on the island are generally referred to as the Death of Dreams. In the centre of the island is a valley known as An Gléaoin Gáidhneilóidh from which a massive cave system known as the Heaoinnighléafhenóigéaoith spreads under the hills. Subdivisions Gléaoinnenoileun is divided into five baronetcies, starting with the Barony Seat and going with the clock: An bPóirdhthlas na Shtraidhe, Meaoinnighchríbh, Cóidheann, An Breaoinnicheabhdhealchd and Téaich na nMóire. Society Despite its proximity to the main island of the Earldom, Gléaoinnenoileun has maintained a social policy of isolationism. There are no official ferry services between the island and the main island. There are also no national or confederational staff on the island, nor is there any national law enforcement. This isolationism has lead to several unusual social institutions. Views on sexuality Social views regarding sexuality differ from the rest of the Earldom. On Gléaoinnenoileun, there is an ambiguous age of consent, as described in the barony law book. According to barony law and social views, the age of consent is 6, "only if the person with which the sexual act is carried out is no more than 4 years older, until the point that the youngest participant of the sexual act is 13". From the age of 13 on, "an individual is allowed to have sexual relations with other individuals no more than 10 years older than the youngest participant in the sexual act until said youngest participant is 19". From the age of 19 on, a person is allowed to have sexual relations with whomever that person desires. Bisexuality is common on the island, although heterosexuality or homosexuality also exists. According to a poll carried out in 2005, approximately 73% confirmed their bisexual behaviour, 16% confirmed their strictly heterosexual behaviour, and 11% confirmed their strictly homosexual behaviour. Consent is of high importance on the island, and any non-consensual sexual acts are reprimanded with the death penalty. Isolationism The island prides itself on its traditional ways, and has always been very secretive towards the outside. Although it is formally a part of the Earldom of Rockall and abides to its laws, it is still publically considered largely independent. It has accepted the Seafaring Confederation as its highest tier of government, but does not actively participate in it. Recent attempts to integrate its society more into Rockallic society has faced a backlash from the local population, so it was quickly discontinued. Former practices Until 1934 the island had a tradition known as Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh, meaning "Born Anew". This tradition required that any child between the age of 6 and 21 was property of people older than 21, and could be used for anything by those older than 21 as long as it did no permanent physical harm. This meant in practise that children between 6 and 21 were slaves that could be used for anything ranging from household matters to sexual gratification. The practice was challenged in the Barony Court of Gléaoinnenoileun by a girl named Áinneadh Sléoibh in August 1931 on the day that she turned 22, in which she challenged the constitutionality of the practice. In December of the same year, the Barony Court unanimously rejected her argument that it was unconstitutional on the basis that the practice had been in place Since Time Immemorial. She appealed to the Court of Appeals of An Móir Leauitheinn in the same month, which agreed to hear the case in January 1932. In July of the same year the Court rejected upheld the Barony Court's decision with a 7-4 majority based on the argument that the practice had been in place Since Time Immemorial. The case was then appealed to the Supreme Court of An Móir Leautheinn. The Supreme Court of An Móir Leautheinn accepted the case in September 1932 and ruled in February 1933 in a 14-7 ruling that the practice was unconstitutional as it violated the First, Third, Ninth and Fourteenth articles of the Constitution of Rockall. The Court ruled that the argument of Since Time Immemorial did not warrant legality if the practice or action it defended was unconstitutional in its nature. The decision was appealed by the Barony of Gléaoinnenoileun to the High Court of the Earldom of Rockall, which agreed in March 1933 to hear the case. This meant that the case would be kept in the Library of the Earldom, which meant the case officially became Sléoibh m. Báiriúinteachd na Ghléaoinnenoileun (1934) 1065 - 90.4 - 1. In February 1934 the High Court upheld the Supreme Court of An Móir Leautheinn's decision that the practice was unconstitutional with a 14-1 majority. It also ruled that the argument of Since Time Immemorial was not valid if it violated an invidivual's rights as set out under the Constitution, which, in the opinion of the High Court, had and was happening on Gléoinnenoileun. Category:Islands of the Earldom of Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation Category:Islands of Rockall